roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Elongated Knight
Personality Ralph is a casual person who is respectful and sometimes comedic at times because of his bad habit of making jokes when he is nervous, sometimes or just. When there is a issue or time where he has to be serious then he can be serious. Ralph is kind and willing to make friends and ally up with people who are nice and deserving of respect. Backstory Ralph was normal and smart guy. Ralph was interested in science and the body benders that he used to watch at the carnival. His parents were kind and caring, however, when they are needed to be, they are serious and strict but this never happened because of Ralph's casual and kind behavior. One of the reasons, Ralph became interested in science was that his father, David Gray was a science researcher who worked with different chemicals and things involving chemistry. One day, David discovered a type of dark matter and did some work to discover what this exactly was. Ralph, who begged his father to be involved, was rejected because his father did not want anything bad happening to him. Ralph did not take it well, decided to dedicate himself to discovering what this was and he later injected himself with the dark matter to explore more about it. The dark matter affected his cells, allowing him to now access his new found powers, which he was freaked out about at first. After telling his parents about this, David did some experimenting on him to see if anything bad had happened to his body and the results were good. David could not figure out a way to extract this from him, as it was bonded to his cells, so he allowed him to keep it. Ralph was walking down his street and saw a woman being mugged. Although, Ralph hesitated, he wanted to help so he used his powers to take down the thug and save the woman. Ralph thought that he could now use his powers to help people so he designed and made himself a costume and started his path to heroism. After lots of recent saves, the civilians named him “The Elongated Knight” was favored by the people of his city. Ralph protects the citizens and innocent from evil. Resources None. Equipment / Weaponry Self-Designed Suit. Specialisations Hand-to-Hand Combat, Chemist. Quirk Elasticity. Ralph can stretch his body at will to different lengths and sizes along with the width of his body. He can use these powers to defeat his opponents. Ralph is able to stretch his body 15 m/s and 10 meters far along wth his limbs being able to go 1 meter thin and 3 cm thin for torso. His head is able to be 3 cm thin. Ralph’s body may be highly durable but that doesn’t stop him from being frozen. Ralph can be be frozen and put on ice, which could slow him down or stop him depending on the ice density. Versatility Flexibility: Ralph’s elasticity allows him to have more flexibility with his body. Travel through vantage points of buildings Example Wrap himself around someone to trap him or morphing his body's width so thin to be able to slide under a door. Stretch arm to grab onto buildings and swing through the city. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age 3rd Year Student Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Retired